North Vision Song Contest 14
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |nex = 15 |pre = 13 |size = 300px}} North Vision Song Contest 14, often referred to as NVSC 14 will be the 14th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in Kazakhstan following the country's win of the previous edition. Location : For further information see Astana is the capital of Kazakhstan. It is located on the Ishim River in the north portion of Kazakhstan, within Akmola Region, though administrated separately from the region as the city with special status. The 2014 census reported a population of 835,153 within the city, making it the second-largest city in Kazakhstan. Founded in 1830 as the settlement of Akmoly (Russian: Акмолы), it served as fortification of the Siberian Cossacks. In 1932, the settlement was granted a town status and renamed Akmolinsk (Russian: Акмолинск). On 20 March 1961, the city was renamed to Tselinograd (Russian: Целиноград) to mark the city's evolution a cultural and administrative center of the Virgin Lands Campaign. In 1992, it was renamed Akmola (Kazakh: Ақмола), the modified original name meaning "a white grave". On 10 December 1997, Akmola replaced Almaty to become the capital of Kazakhstan. On 6 May 1998, it was renamed Astana, which means "the capital" in Kazakh. Astana is a planned city, such as Canberra in Australia, Washington, D.C. in the United States and Brasilia in Brazil. The master plan of Astana was designed by Japanese architect Kisho Kurokawa. As the seat of the Government of Kazakhstan, Astana is the site of the Parliament House, the Supreme Court, the Ak Orda Presidential Palace and numerous government departments and agencies. It is home to many futuristic buildings, hotels and skyscrapers. Astana is center for sport, healthcare and education. Astana will host the Expo 2017. Venue : For further information see The Astana Arena (Kazakh: Астана Арена) is a football stadium in Astana, Kazakhstan. The stadium holds 30,000 and has a retractable roof. It serves as the national stadium for the Kazakhstan national football team. Astana Arena is the second largest stadium in the country and it was built from 2006 to 2009 at a cost of $185 million, and was officially opened on July 3, 2009. It is also a home ground for FC Astana of the Kazakhstan Premier League and FC Bayterek of the Kazakhstan First Division. The stadium hosted the opening ceremony of the 7th Asian Winter Games on January 31, 2011. Astana Arena is one of the venues to bid to host Euro 2020 matches Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 1 May 2015. As the Pre-qualification round would start later than the draw, the spot for the three PQR qualifiers were drawn first. The NBU allocated Switzerland to vote in the first semi-final after a request from the delegation. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-seven countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order draw The running order of the semi-finals was randomly done. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 6 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). FYR Macedonia and France got the wildcards from the first semi-final, Albania and Iceland got the wildcards from the second semi-final while Kazakhstan got the wildcard of the big 6. The running order was revealed on 18 May 2015. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Fifty countries participated in the edition. Lithuania and Portugal returned after taking a break from the last edition. Five countries announced their withdrawals: Bulgaria and Romania due to lack of budget and interest. TRM confirmed that Moldova would not continue its participation due to a lack of fairness in the contest. Spain withdrew for various reasons, the biggest being the participation in the Pre-qualification round. San Marino withdrew once again after the last place in the semi-final. Returning artists Pegasus returned to represent Switzerland for second time after doing so in the tenth edition. Dominika Mirgova was to represent Slovakia for third time. However, she was later replaced with Celeste Buckingham, who also returned to the contest after taking part in the sixth, eighth and tenth editions. Shiri Maimon and Alexandra Joner returned to represent Israel and Norway respectively after participating in the fourth edition. Antra Stafecka, the Latvian representative, has previously represented the country in the fifth edition. Elvana Gjata, GJan and Clare Maguire returned to represent Albania, Lithuania and Ireland respectively after participating in the seventh edition. Timoteij, the first Swedish representatives, returned to represent the country for second time. Results Pre-qualification round :See more: Pre-Qualification Round 6 Seven countries participated in the sixth pre-qualification round. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Denmark and Serbia qualified to the semi-finals while Algeria, Armenia, Austria and Greece didn't. Semi-final 1 Kazakhstan, Luxembourg and Switzerland also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi-final 2 Croatia, Germany and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting grids Pre-qualification round :See Pre-Qualification Round 6. Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Other awards Web Award A poll was opened during the final of the edition with all the finalists. The public could vote for their favorite songs and there was no limit in choices. However, only one vote per user was allowed. The winner of the poll was revealed during the final voting. North Vision Awards North Vision Awards 14}} The eighth ceremony of the North Vision Awards was held for this edition. OGAN Second Chance Contest The seventh OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Fifty countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : BNT confirmed that the country would be withdrawing due to budget cuts and poor viewing figures. However, a return in the fifteenth edition has not been ruled out. * : TRM confirmed on 21st March, after the first semi-final results of the thirteenth edition, that Moldova would not continue its participation due to a lack of fairness in the contest. * : TVR confirmed their withdrawal because of a lack of budget and interest. * : The broadcaster withdrew for yet unknown reasons. * : TVE withdrew for various reasons, the biggest being the participation in the PQR. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Baptiste Giabiconi (Monegasque representative in the twelfth edition) # Cian Morrin (Irish representative in the twelfth edition as part of HomeTown) # Leyla Aliyeva # Max Barskih (Ukrainian representative in the thirteenth edition) # Samanta Tīna (Latvian representative in the third, fourth and seventh edition) # Andrej Kiska # Gabriela Gunčíková (Czech representative in the thirteenth edition) # Nadav Guedj # Yannick Bovy # Mikhail Balyasinsky # Erlend Bratland # Amar (Lebanese representative in the thirteenth edition) # Sara Forsberg # Giorgos Kapoutzidis # Medina (Danish representative in the second edition) # Clea & Kim (Slovenian representatives in the second edition) Rannva Joensen Maya Berović Radmila Manojlović (Serbian representative in the thirteenth edition) Amani Swissi Raphaël Stacchiotti Alex Jafarzadeh TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA External links * Forum Category:Editions